vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Georg Faust
Georg Faust is the sub-leader of the Hero Faction and the possessor of the Longinus, Paradise Lost. He is a descendant of Johann Georg Faust, the man who made a pact with the legendary Devil, Mephistopheles. Appearance Georg is a young man with black hair, green eyes and spectacles. Like Cao Cao, he wears a combination of a Japanese school uniform (more specifically, the gakuran ''is wore by Japanese schoolboys in the fall) and wears a mage-style robe over his uniform with a feathered cape. After his defeat against Nanao Tepes in Volume 12, Georg lost an eye, an arm, and his left leg is also damaged and colored in black. Personality Georg appears to be highly loyal to Cao Cao as he was following his orders and when he saved the latter following his defeat against Arthur. Georg mentioned that his ancestor is so great it puts so much pressure on him. It is shown that Georg can become concerned about the strength of his opponents just like he witnessed Heracles's defeat at the hands of Sairaorg, stating that the Pendragon group was growing fast and irregularly. He was shown to be somewhat of a coward when he found out that neither his Sacred Relic or magic couldn't do something against Nanao's darkness and tried to escape as fast as possible. History Georg was a top-class Magician from the Magician association. He was later scouted by Cao Cao sometime before the storyline and left the association to join the Hero Faction. Plot Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 Powers & Abilities Magic '''Master Magician': Georg is said to be a high-level Magician capable of a diverse array of spells. He was able to use Eri's swapping teleportation magic techniques and Arthur's Orgasim Magic from seeing them only once. His magic knowledge includes: * Vampyre Magic * Norse Magic * Greek Spells * Holy-Demonic Spells * Fallen Angel Spells * Black Magic * White Magic * Fairy Magic * Orgasim Magic * Dragon Gate Magic Circle * Fire Spells * Teleportation Magic * Defensive spell Immense Durability: Like Cao Cao and Fionn, he has a tolerance of pain, able to endure critical injuries without any signs of exhaustion. He was able to endure the loss of his eye, having his arm cut off by Nanao Balor and his critical injured leg that came from Lancelot and Vritra's cursed black flames, as seen in Volume 12 when he alone carries both Cao Cao (who has been injured by Samael's curse) and Cardinal. Equipment Paradise Lost ( ): Georg's Longinus that is listed among the top five Longinus. It has the ability to block any attack using the mist that it creates, and transport anything inside the mist to any location the user wishes. Though it has no offensive ability, once the mist reaches sufficient scale, it can transfer an entire country and its people into the Dimensional Gap to be destroyed. * 'Paradise of Creation '( ): The Overdrive of Paradise Lost. It can turn the mist into a barrier that can trap the opponents in a different space and can also create various barrier devices as the user wishes to contain or imprison those within the dimension. Georg is still able to create mist to transport others into the barrier. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Magician Category:Chaos Insurgency Category:Hero Faction Category:Former Antagonist